1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passenger transportation system.
As passenger transportation systems for short and medium distance of 5 to 10 km, utmost 20 km, new transportation system and monorail are known.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there is high demand for the passenger transportation system to link a residential area with a main transportation line, to link plural main transportation lines together, to work as a transportation system within an apartment residential area, to link local airports with city centers, construction of the new transportation system and the monorail above is conducted slower than it was expected.
Because, firstly, construction cost of the new transportation system and the monorail is extremely high, and secondly, their compositions are too complicated and their performances are excessively high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a passenger transportation system of small scale having simple construction, low construction cost, and appropriate performance for short and medium distance. And, it is another object of the present invention to provide a passenger transportation system having comfortable seats even in climbing and descending, and in acceleration and deceleration.